The Capitol Games
by goldie031
Summary: The Rebellion is over, the rebels have won. Now, with President Coin dead, the matter of a final Hunger Games is in the hands of President Paylor and the Mockingjay. The 76 tributes can prepare, but nobody can truly be ready for what is about to unfold. SYOT OPEN. (This is a reset of my previous Capitol Games story. Any questions - please review or PM me.)
1. Prologue: The Games

President Paylor stepped up to the microphone. The mood in the Capitol was unusual – some people were subdued and deathly scared for their kids, while others were ecstatic to see their friends and neighbors in the Games. It was an unusual mix, but everyone had someone to lose.

Behind the president were the living Victors – Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta Odair, Enobaria Myne, Beetee Gizmo, and an eighth Victor, Aubree Lune. Aubree, who won the 73rd Hunger Games at age 14, was involved indirectly with the rebels, and once she had found out about the rebellion, she could tell that things were going to end badly. Aubree ran out into the woods at age 16 with her mother, Alice, father, Adam, sisters, Amanda and Amelia, and brother, Alex, and they lived for a full year off of the land. For her, it was just another Games. After the rebellion, she was discovered in the woods, and rescued and brought back to the Capitol. She was now just 18 and was now called the Hidden Victor.

Also behind the president were the other two mentors, Primrose Everdeen, now just 15, as well as Gale Hawthorne. Gale was extremely confident in his mentoring ability, but Prim was EXTREMELY nervous. The young girl was extremely nervous and felt really, really timid. She had no idea how she was supposed to do this.

President Paylor began to speak.

"Greetings, citizens of Panem. My council and I have discussed the matter of the final Hunger Games as proposed by the late President Coin of District 13. We have been discussing it for a few weeks, and have decided to have one final Hunger Games.

"The Capitol's children between the ages of 12 and 18, as of Reaping Day, will be divided up into twelve sectors based on the jobs of the tributes themselves and their families. You will be notified as to your sector in the next few days. Any tributes from the Districts who will be in a Sector will be notified around the same time as the Capitol tributes will. The reapings will be held one month from tomorrow. Each sector will reap a different number of tributes, but an equal number of males and females and each will receive one mentor, with the exception of four sectors who will be paired up for various reasons.

"Sector 1 will be made up of tributes whose relatives are, or were, top government officials. Ten tributes, mentored by Peeta Mellark, will be reaped

"Sector 2 will consist of children of Gamemakers. Ten tributes will also be reaped from here, and they will be mentored by Haymitch Abernathy.

"Sector 3, mentored by Johanna Mason, will consist of children of anyone else involved in the Games. This includes interviewers, stylists, escorts, prep teams, and even behind the scenes people, like those who built the Arenas, camera crews, and even the kids who carried the box for the Quell announcements. Eight tributes will be reaped from that sector.

"Sector 4, mentored by Enobaria Myne, will be made up of the children of Peacekeepers and other such officials. Eight tributes will also be reaped from this sector

"Sector 5 will be represented by the children of Capitol spies. 8 tributes, mentored by Annie Cresta, will be reaped from here.

"Sector 6's representatives will be children born to ambassadors from the Capitol. 6 tributes will be reaped, mentored by Aubree Lune.

"Sector 7 is made up of the children of entertainers, models, and the upper class. Their 6 tributes will be mentored by Beetee Gizmo.

"Sector 8 is made up of both the middle class and any tributes who don't fit in any other sector; basically, it is a potpourri. The four tributes from Sector 8 will be mentored by Katniss Everdeen herself.

"Sector 9 will consist of any tributes whose families have moved from the Districts to the Capitol or vice versa since the Games began. They will also reap four tributes. They will also be mentored by Aubree Lune.

"Sector 10 is made up of the children of Capitol-born rebels, mentored by Gale Hawthorne. Sector 11, the children of the poor, and Sector 12, all orphans, will both be reaped by Primrose Everdeen. All three of those sectors will reap 2 tributes.

"Sector 14 will be made up of Avoxes, servants, and/or their children. This sector will reap 2 tributes.

"Finally, we have decided that it is unfair that District 13 has stood idly by and watched as the rest of the districts have entered the Games. Therefore, we are asking them to add four tributes to this years Games, and I will be their mentor. District 13 will be represented as Sector 13. This makes the total number of tributes 76, as this is the 76th total Hunger Games.

"The point of these Games is to make the people of the Capitol feel a little bit of the pain that we felt, but we will not be too mean. Anywhere from 1 to 4 tributes can come out of the Games. Tessarae may be taken out for this year as well. We will still have practically the same schedule as in the original Games. However, the reapings for District 13, as well as Sectors 6, 9, 5, and 3 will be held the reaped be in the Districts. Those from the Capitol reaped from those sectors will spend the night in cottages on the outskirts of the Capitol. We are also going to relocate the families of the tributes who live in the Capitol to an alternate location to make sure that the tributes do not see their families during the pre-games process, and also to protect the families.

"We wish the children of the Capitol good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor."

As the president stepped away, there was a grim feeling in the air. Some people in the Capitol were nervous, others slightly less nervous. In District 13, it was total panic. Nobody was expecting a reaping; at least they weren't divided up into sectors to confuse things. In the districts, there was a little bit of nervousness, but much less than in most years, as the chance that your child could be reaped was very low. In District 8, there was joy and celebration, and rebels were burning pictures of President Snow in huge bonfires.

All over Panem, as the news sunk in, tributes who had never been in danger of being reaped were preparing. None of them thought that the odds were in their favor.

* * *

><p>So, there you go! That's the gist of this story. I just want to take a little bit of time to explain this whole sector thing to you guys, because it's a little complicated.<p>

As you read, sectors are decided by the job of the tribute, their parents, and the rest of their family tree. I will explain as we keep writing how each tribute ended up in each sector. Please check my profile for the form, and put the code that you can find after my "signature" where it says other so that I know you read this chapter!

Also, for those of you who have submitted tributes, I am going to be tracking reviews, so if I find that you're not reviewing, your tribute goes!

This story is somewhat of a prequel to one of my other stories, Triplets. In reality, it is the prequel to the story that will be the sequel of sorts to Triplets. If I'm making no sense, don't worry about it. The result of the story will not directly affect Triplets, but there will be some things here that will end up relating to Triplets and some things in Triplets will relate to here. You don't have to have read Triplets to read this, although I'd appreciate it, but the backstory is the same.

**There is a little change at the end of Mockingjay, which is as follows: When the rebel medics get to the mansion, someone realizes that Prim is too young to go into combat, so she is tasked with rounding up the children that weren't blown up. They all somehow manage to get out except for one, a toddler girl. Prim reaches over the barrier to get her, when the next round of bombs go off. The girl got a horrible burn on her legs and Prim gets a bunch of nasty scars on her arms that are still there. Most of those children end up being orphans, and are then sent to an orphanage.**

"For those of you who are reading Triplets, Katniss and Prim haven't met Jazzy yet. Katniss is now 19, Prim is 15. We're going to say that this story happens in June of the Year Equivalent to the 77th Hunger Games, and Jazzy's birthday is in August. That makes it work for both stories.

-goldie031

(The Beater bashed the big black Bludger)


	2. Interlude: Dear Diary

Aubree Lune wanted to take a bit of weight off of her shoulders. Sure, she loved her temporary cottage in the Capitol, but she was nervous and had no idea how to be a mentor. She'd never done it, as the year after her Games, the two Victors who were to take part in the Quell mentored the tributes, Randall and Finch.

The year after, nobody trusted her to mentor two Victors, so the job was handed over to another living Victor, Rex. He was much better at it than her, but he was in the Rebellion plot. He died soon after the Games.

Aubree sat down at her desk, took out a leather-bound notebook, and opened it to where she had left off. She began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Being in the Capitol for pleasure is actually nice. I can never seem to find the pot of gold at the end of the never-ending rainbow beneath my feet. It's an oddly pleasing sensation._

_Katniss and I have actually become close over the past few days. She and I both had to be taught how to mentor by Beetee, Annie, Johanna, and Haymitch, so it was nice to have someone else to be with. I also adore her younger sister, Primrose. Katniss, at 19, is a year older than me, while Prim is 15. Prim and Amanda, my younger sister, are the same age, and they are now really good friends._

_The past few years since I was reaped have been wild. I remember buying you right after I won, because I had a bad feeling, and I wanted comfort. You've been with me ever since._

_I'm getting really nervous about mentoring. First off, mentoring 10 tributes alone is a death wish. Plus, these kids are all probably going to hate me. I really don't want to do this; actually, I didn't hear about the rebellion until I came back to 5. I hope this isn't too bad._

_I have to go to a meeting now, but I'll be back soon. Hopefully I'll bring good news for a change!_

_Yours,_

_Aubree._

Aubree signed her name with a flourish. She was starting to feel better. She closed the notebook and headed to the meeting.

Eight-year-old Amelia snuck into Aubree's room. She giggled, and opened the book.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell, this chapter doesn't really pertain to the story at hand. Allow me to explain.<strong>

**This is what I call an interlude chapter. Generally, interludes don't have any direct relation to the story at hand - they'll indirectly relate to the story, or maybe introduce a subplot. But, they'll sometimes have important information in the author's note. Also, they'll serve as BUMP chapters (BUMP means bring up my post). **

**This specific interlude is more of a BUMP post than anything else, but I guess I should talk about submissions because I kinda messed up. I forgot to outline submission rules in the last chapter. Each person can submit at most 4 tributes, but if you submit three or more, at least one must be a bloodbath tribute. I am noting who submitted and their author URLs on a list. I will hold reservations for two weeks, and if you don't get your tributes in, you lose the reservation. **

**Also, in terms of reviews. If you submitted a tribute, you will be tracked in reviews. That will only start once we hit the reaping chapter, at which point submitters will have to review 7 of the 9 pregame chapters. If you don't review, your tributes die earlier. You don't have to review these interludes, but it will get you bonus points if you do! **

**That'll do for now. In the next chapter, I'll touch on any mistakes inside of the story that I made. See you then!**

**-goldie031**


	3. Interlude: The Gamemakers

Aubree Lune headed into the planning building. She went into the Gamemaker room, and found all of the rest of the Gamemakers already there.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Aubree. Take a seat."

Aubree slid into a seat next to Primrose in the meeting room. She looked around the table – everyone was already there.

Whoops.

"Now that Aubree's here, we can get started. I presume that your preparations are going well?"

"Yeah," said Katniss.

"Today, we want to focus on organizing the reapings. Because those are going to be complicated," began Paylor.

"Yes. I was just wondering about that," said Annie. "Because what do we do if we end up with a girl whose mother is a Capitol spy and their father is a Peacekeeper and they moved from the Capitol to District 7 when the girl was 6?"

"So that's what I wanted to talk about. Especially to figure out whether we need one reaping day or two, where to reap from, how to manage the reaping bowls, etc."

Beetee jumped in. "It's a game of mathematics and logistics, really. So let's start by figuring out how to deal with tributes who fit into multiple sectors."

"Well," said Katniss, "why don't we put these tributes' names into the bowl of the first sector to which they apply, and then for each following bowl, if they don't get reaped for the previous sector, we put their names in, but take out one slip. So let's make Annie's tribute an 18-year old, no tessarae, for example. If she is not reaped for Sector 4, 6 slips with her name on it get put into the Sector 5 bowl. If she is then not reaped, 5 slips with her name on it are put into the Sector 9 bowl."

"OK," replied Paylor, "I like that. So now how do we monitor this?"

Katniss continued, "What we do, if this is possible, is we take each tribute and put their slips next to each reaping bowl for their extra eligible sectors. One extremely organized person-" she turned and glared at Beetee"- will have a master list of all multi-sector tributes. If they hear a name, then they will take all of their slips off of the table with all of the reaping bowls. If we can put the reaping bowl pedestals on a rotating circle, we can then just put the later reaping bowls, once we've put the correct slips into them, onto the pedestal, and it can rotate. Especially if we put each pedestal on one of the four cardinal directions, and always go boys, girls, boys, girls."

"You know, Katniss," said Paylor, "I didn't think you were that smart. That's an excellent idea."

"I can't do that," insisted Beetee. "I'm not quick enough. It needs to be someone young, quick, spry. Like Prim."

"I'll do it! As long as Beetee reads me names fairly slowly, and for which sectors I need to remove slips, I'm OK. Are you going to perform the reapings?"

"Yes. I'll reap in order of Sector, but the only sector that will be hovercrafted over here will be 13. All the others will take the train. Any other questions?"

"Paylor," inquired Annie, "we're going to be serving as Gamemakers, right?"

"Yes, but we're gonna get some tech help from Plutarch, who will be serving as Head Gamemaker, as well as from other rebel Gamemakers and other people from 3."

"So how much are we going to know about the arena, because we don't want to accidentally blurt something out to our tributes!"

"Well, I think that the mentors will be responsible for smaller games-related things, so not necessarily the arena. We'll figure that out. Yes, Aubree."

"Escorts and stylists. How are we doing this, number wise? I mean, having ten stylists for Sector 1 isn't exactly a good idea, but we can't have to few, because stylists are there for the launch. And we also need a bunch of escorts, between all of the districts and the Capitol."

"Good question," said Paylor. She fell silent for a moment, attempting to figure out, numerically, what made the most sense.

"In terms of escorts," she slowly began, "I think one escort for every four tributes. So Sector 1 will have 3 escorts, Sector 6 will have 2, Sector 14 will have one, and so on But, we'll have to send one escort out to every district to escort the tributes back to the Capitol. Just for ease. The escort for 13 will go on the hovercraft with them, and I'll meet them in their cottage for a mentoring session. No tributes will enter the training center until after the chariot rides."

"So now how do we deal with the stylists? Will each sector have one per tribute? Because that could be problematic. And plus, how are we doing chariots?" Katniss trailed off.

"I think we'll utilize the stylists and escorts. We'll figure that out once we see if any of the tributes relate to each other in any way, like relatives. I think we'll pair them up and have once stylist per pair. But we can work that out later."

"Good. So lets get working on the arena. Break.!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this simple BUMP chapter took me so long! I'm in both our school play and musical, and the rehearsal process has been endless. So chapters in general may take me a while, but I'm working on it!<strong>

**I want to insert a disclaimer here. As you know, I've asked all of you to submit stylists, chariot outfits, escorts, and prep teams. My plan is to utilize as many of these as I can, but I might need to use the escort of a S1 tribute for S5. So I'd like to ask your permission to rearrange as such.**

**Also, I'd like to remind you that by submitting your tributes to me, you are allowing me to tweak them in minor ways by adding or subtracting certain small points of their personalities. Also, you are accepting that it is more likely than not that the tribute will die. **

**PLEASE keep submitting! And advertise the story to people! I will also be checking in with those of you who have reserved slots to make sure you're still working on your tributes.**

**-goldie031**


	4. Interlude: Jazmyne

Katniss and Prim headed out of the Gamemaker's building after a long day of work. Prim was a bit worn out, and Katniss could tell that her needed something to lighten her spirits.

"Hey, Prim."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go visit the orphanage?"

"Sure!"

Prim adored playing with the younger kids at the orphanage. She wanted to take the kids' minds off of their situation. Katniss saw Prim's eyes light up every time that they went to the orphanage.

The two walked through the streets of the Capitol to get to the orphanage. When they entered, the nursery's director, Miss Athena, came to meet them.

"Good to see you two. Why don't you go into the playroom? There are a few girls there."

The two obliged. Upon entering the room, they found three little girls playing on a mat. It was unclear as to what they were playing, but Prim could see that they were having fun.

"Hello, girls!"

"Hi, Prim," exclaimed the eldest of the three. Ginny, at age 11, had died her hair bright neon orange. She was really bossy. Prim had played with Ginny many times, and the two really like playing together.

"Hi, Ginny. Who are your friends?"

"This is Dite, and this is Jazmyne."

"Hi, Dite. How old are you?"

"Ten. And it's Dite with a long E."

Young Dite had golden hair and eyes. She was a little short, and slightly pudgy, but overall an amiable and quiet girl.

"Are you ten too, Jazmyne?"

"Yeah, but I'll be eleven in two months!"

"Good for you."

Jazmyne had blonde hair with pink tips and blue eyes with gold flecks. She was, in Katniss's view, the exact same size that Prim was when she was that age.

Prim began to play with the girls. Katniss watched as her sister began to play with the kids. She could see her sister's pure joy!

The girls were playing house. Prim ended up as the mother, and the three girls were her kids.

"Look at them," said Miss Athena. "They adore your sister!"

"And she's glad that nobody in this orphanage could possibly be reaped. She wouldn't bee able to stand it!"

"Well, they get moved over to the other orphanage at that point."

"Smart."

As Prim played, the two talked. Katniss learned that Miss Athena was actually Dite's mother, but her husband had walked out on them. So Dite lives with the kids in the orphanage, even though she does have a mother. And even though everyone knew that, they all loved playing with Dite.

"So, what are you going to do when Dite gets too old for this orphanage?"

"Well, we've got two years. I want to be with her, but I'm not sure what to do. I know that I can't send her along to the other orphanage because she's not an orphan."

"Maybe you could try for love again?"

"I do have a boyfriend, but I'm not sure I'm ready to get married again yet."

"Good point. Like you said, you've got two years."

A bell rang. The three girls ran off. "Lunchtime," explained Athena, and followed them.

"Did you have fun?" asked Katniss.

"Yeah. I really love working with them."

"What do you think about Jazmyne?"

"I really love her! She's sweet, spunky, sassy, and fun! I'd love it if she was my sister."

"I feel like it would look good if we adopted one kid. Jazmyne might be the right kid."

"I'd love that!"

"Come on. Let's talk to Miss Athena."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So I still need a lot of tributes for this story - please keep submitting! Also, please publicize the story to other submitters. If they say that they heard about the story from someone who has already submitted a tribute, there will be a bonus! <strong>

**If you've read Triplets, then you probably recognize Jazmyne. She's a very spunky young girl that I'm going to play around with as this story goes on. She might take a Lavender Emerald role, for those of you that have read OTWT. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-goldie031**


End file.
